


Whumptober Day 2: Explosions

by As_Clear_As_Crystal



Series: If You Need Me (I'll Be There): Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Whumptober, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_Clear_As_Crystal/pseuds/As_Clear_As_Crystal
Summary: Peter understood two things as he limped away from the still-burning factory, carrying an injured (but alive!) man in his arms. First, he was definitely in need of a shower, and second, Tony was going to kill him. Whumptober 2019 prompt: explosions





	Whumptober Day 2: Explosions

Peter understood two things as he limped away from the still-burning factory, carrying an injured (but alive!) man in his arms. First, he was definitely in need of a shower, and second, Tony was going to kill him. Peter sighed, which tickled his throat and threw him into a coughing fit. The fire was now under control, but the smoke was still pretty intense. And, Peter’s mask had a filter, but it had shorted out when he accidentally stumbled on a live wire. (But, he was fine!)

The smoke billowed up to blot out all but a small patch of sky. It probably wasn’t good for the environment, but it somehow suited his mood at the moment. (He was not in a good mood.)

The man Peter was carrying was having an even worse day than Peter, and he groaned in objection. Peter moved as gently as he could to the row of ambulances behind the barrier of police tape. He tried to block out the sounds of people shouting - or worse, crying. The paramedics relieved Peter of his burden, and someone brought him a cup of water. Peter pulled up enough of his mask to gulp that cupful plus three others thirstily. He declined any medical examination, however, even though he was pretty sure his left leg was sprained. And his head was killing him. He’d been buffeted about slightly in the shock-wave of the secondary explosion, but he hadn’t been near enough to the source to really have suffered any injury.

All Peter really wanted to do was go home and take a shower and fall into bed. 

Of course, before he could do that, he needed to call Tony back. Once he got to a phone. Because Karen wasn’t really working right now, and his backpack was… Somewhere? (Peter refused to sigh again, but it was a close thing.) He wondered if one of the first-responders had a phone he could borrow. He really needed to call Tony back before his mentor had a panic attack. 

Tony had phoned Peter mid-rescue (before the suit shorted out) to instruct him to “get the hell out of there, Pete, and leave it to the professionals - that place could collapse any minute and you don’t know what chemicals are being released -” Peter had tried to assure him that it was fine, but Tony snapped that there was no way for Peter to know that, and “You’re not immortal Parker, you’ve already used up one of your lives, how many more do you think you’ve got?“

That was about when they’d been cut off. Violently. When Peter had regained consciousness, his suit was broken, along with his connection to Mr. Stark.

Peter pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and tried not to scream in frustration. He tore his hands away from his face and stared up at the sky when he heard something that he’d been partially expecting and dreading the whole night.

Peter could hear the sound of Ironman’s thrusters approaching.

“No, you’ve gotta be kidding me…” Peter groaned.

Tony was not cleared for superhero duty. The man was just barely cleared for light exercise to build up his strength after heroically (recklessly) wielding the gauntlet against Thanos. But, Tony was there in all his Ironman glory, careless of the fact that he’d just lost a limb not three months ago. 

Peter hobbled over to meet him.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, Mr. Stark,” He said when Tony was close enough, “but please tell me you’re not really in that suit.” 

“Peter! Thank God!” The Ironman face-plate retracted. It was Tony, alright, and his face was one of pure relief. He closed the remaining distance between them and enveloped Peter in a hug. Peter rested his head against Tony’s shoulder in resignation.

“Tony,” Peter said quietly, “You know you shouldn’t be here, you’re still recovering…”

“Come on, kid, if I’m good to walk, I’m good enough to fly.” 

“I don’t think that’s true -”

“I was already in the neighborhood, Pete. Pep had S.I. business this week at the new Tower-” Tony kept the body of his suit on, and Peter wondered if it was because he needed the support. Tony’s face looked pale. Not good. But, Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned. “You’re hurt...”

“I got a little scuffed, sure, but nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix,” Peter barely paused for breath. Tony was inspecting his injuries, and Peter saw him wince when he saw a particularly ugly slash across his upper arm. “But Mr. Stark, I’ve just really gotta get you home.”

“I’m not an invalid, Pete,” Tony grumbled. “Just who’s the kid in this relationship, anyway?”

“I don’t - I don’t mean any disrespect, sir, but you just almost died two months ago -”

“Says the kid who just came back to life...” Tony snapped, looking Peter in the eye before kneeling with much difficulty to check his ankle. His eyes softened when he saw the damage. “You’ve been back out as Spider-man for less than a month, and you’re already running into burning buildings. I just got you back - I refuse to sit on my ass waiting for a phone call to tell me if you’ve made it home in one piece or not.”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Peter said honestly. “I didn’t mean to, but I’m not… there’s nothing _wrong_ with me, Mr. Stark. I know it seemed for you like I was gone for a long time, so you might think I’d be rusty, or something, but…”

“You _died_, Pete.” Tony’s voice was rough with emotion. “We lost you for _five years_. It was not okay.”

“I died.” Peter still couldn’t quite fathom that. It had felt like dying at first, and then it was like falling asleep. And then, he was standing on Titan - whole, and just a little confused. Dr. Strange had been there, and the Guardians. Mr. Stark was missing, and soon Peter was racing against time to help his mentor to save the world. 

“But, it wasn’t …” Peter paused. “It didn’t _feel_ like five years for me. So, I’m just doing what I’ve always done. From my perspective, I never stopped. I’m helping people who need it. These guys needed my help, today.”

Tony looked up, taking in the sight of his kid. His eyes looked so sad for a moment, then he smiled softly, sighing in defeat. “I know.”

Tony stood and wrapped one arm around Peter’s torso, supporting him as they walked further away from the disaster zone. Peter allowed Tony to help him, gripping Tony’s shoulder as they moved. 

“Come on, let’s get us both home,” Tony sounded a little winded, but the suit was doing the heavy lifting. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Pete. I’m proud of you.”

Peter couldn't help smiling at the praise, though it didn’t erase the worry he felt. 

“How’re we getting back? I still don’t think you should fly…” The sun was setting, making even the patch of blue in the sky fade.

“Got it covered, Parker, don’t fret. Remember, I’m the brains of this operation.”

“Hey!”

“I called a cab,” Tony stated smugly. 

Right on cue, Tony’s own car sped into view and skidded to a halt in front of them. Happy climbed out of the driver’s seat and slammed the door, frowning. Peter sighed - was he going to have to hear it from Happy, too?

“Well, if it isn’t Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?” Happy ignored their combined looks of outrage. “Please get your asses in the car; you both look like you’re ready to keel over.”

So, they did (get in the car, not keel over), and as Happy conveyed them to the Tower, Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony recalled the suit and shifted so his hand rested on Peter’s arm. Peter realized Tony’s hand was shaking, and he snatched it up in his own hand.

“I’m ok, Mr. Stark,” Peter assured him.

Tony sniffed. “I know, kid. I’m glad.”

“Thanks for coming to get me,” Peter said softly, a contented sleepiness falling on him like a blanket. He closed his eyes.

Tony was silent for a while, and Peter looked up to check if the man was still awake. Peter’s breath caught when he saw Tony looking at him with misty eyes. Peter had seen Tony look at him that way before, ever since he returned from the “dead,” or whatever they were calling it. He looked at Peter like he couldn’t believe he was there - like he was a miracle.

“Anytime, Pete,” Tony promised.

Peter smiled thankfully and rested his head back on Tony’s shoulder. He was asleep before they arrived at the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually started writing this and the first whumptober prompt a couple weeks ago, but life happened. I reread them today and fixed them up a bit. I think I'm still figuring out how I want to write these two. Also, I'm not sure about the continuity of this series. In general, I have the idea that Endgame happened, but everyone lived. Eventually, Tony and Pepper move their little family back to the city.
> 
> Anyway, I do kinda like the way this turned out. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
